The Confessions of a Secret Sorority Sister
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Elena gets into the school of her dreams her first choice is to join a soritory just like her mother was in. Can Elena do it or will it prove to be harder for her then she thought?
1. Chapter 1

The Confessions of a Secret Sorority Sister

Chapter 1

Elena stared at the gorgeous sorority house before her as she smiled to herself. This was it she was finally here. She just had to wait until rush week to make all her dreams come true.

"Hello earth to Elena." Caroline shouted trying to get her attention.

"What?"

"It doesn't do you any good just by staring at it. Plus we still have a week. Let's get settled into that dorm room of ours and pick out our outfits for rush week."

"I couldn't agree with you more, but I just wanted to take a look at it. It's more beautiful than my mother described it when I was little."

Elena wiped away the tears forming as Caroline pulled her into a hug.

"Hey your mom would be proud of you no matter what."

"I know, but doing this will bring me that much closer to her. I just need to be a part of this Caroline."

Caroline nodded her understanding as they headed to their dorm room. It was her freshman year and Elena Gilbert wanted to make it count. In any way she could. That's when it happened. Suddenly she was on the floor with a guy on top of her.

His hair was black and his eyes were a brilliant blue. To say he looked hot would be an understatement.

"I am so sorry." He said with a giggle.

"Oh that's fine."

He helped her up while Caroline rushed to her side.

"Watch where you're going next time." Caroline hissed.

"I'm sorry about that it was an accident."

"It's fine really. I'm Elena Gilbert."

"I'm Damon Salvatore."

"What grade are you in Damon?"

"Oh, I'm a junior."

"Why are you trolling in the freshman dorm than?" Caroline said.

"Because I'm your RA."

"Oh." Caroline said face flattering.

"And you two will be late to freshman orientation, so I suggest you get to it."

Damon left leaving Elena and Caroline dumbfounded.

"Wow. He's such as ass." Caroline said when he was out of ear shot.

"Well at least he has an attractive one. Plus if we get accepted into the sorritoy we won't have to deal with him for very long so let's make the most of it."

"Deal. Now come on. Let's get unpacked and head to freshman orientation. I heard there's this awesome party afterwards."

"It's like you've read my mind Caroline Forbes." Caroline laughed as they entered into their dorm room ready to start whatever this school threw at them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Confessions of a Secret Sorority Sister

Chapter 2

Elena grabbed her new schedule from the registration desk and smiled. She couldn't believe she was really here and attending the same school that her mother and father met. She was just happy that she got accepted.

She grabbed a brochure and her and Caroline listened as the head master explained what theuir next 4 to 8 years would be like. She listened as she absorbed the real deal of college. They would be attending the college fair to see the sororities were all about.

When they were finally let out her and Caroline attended the fair as she looked at some clubs. One was for Soccer sign ups and Elena took a sign up sheet. Ever since she was a small child she had been involved in countless sports. Soccer was her favorite though and she intended to do the same thing in college depite caroline's protest that they both be cheerleaders again. The only reason Elena had agreed to that in the first place was because she wanted to play football. She never succeeded, but a girl could dream.

"Let's go check out the sorritory tables now." Caroline advised.

"Are you two thinking about joining?" Damon asked smiling.

Elena smiled back, but Caroline didn't return it.

"What do you know about the sororities?" Caroline said in her best bitch voice.

"Tons actually. I'm an RA. It's my job to inform my floormates. Anyway, there are three Sororities on Campus. We have the Alpha Deltas which are the head of the sororities on campus. They excel on their beauty and their smarts. Their lead by Rebekah Mikaelson. She can be real tough sometimes, but her sorority is one of the toughest to get into. Then we have the Kappa's their just as smart, but they don't rely on their beauty to get throught and lastly we have the sport obsessed fraternity The Kai Delta Omegas. They love sports. They're also very smart and talented, and they're still nice. They should get more people but you have to be really really good to get in."

"Who runs the other two sororities?" Elena asked curiously.

"Tessa runs the Kappas and Liv runs the Kai Delta Omegas. I wish you ladies all the luck with those two. I suggest the Alpha Deltas. They might be easier for you."

Elena scoffed. " Thanks for the advice Damon, but I think I can make my own decision. Rush week isn't until next week so I have plenty of time to see who I want to join."

"Whatever you say."

Damon left as Elena grabbed the brochures for each sorority and listened to each of them explain exactly what Damon had seen. The Alpha Deltas had seemed nice enough since they were her mother's sorority, but she really loved the Kai Delta Omegas. They were everything she wanted and more. She just had to find a way in. When the fair was over, Elena had a quick word with Caroline about being alone for a while and she walked over to the beautiful fountain where her parents had met. It gave her a sense of piece as she laid down on the bench and thought about the past. Everything had used to be so simple. When did life get so complicated?

She sighed and grabbed her stuff. She just hoped that whatever path she decided to take would prove to be the right one.


	3. Chapter 3

The Confessions of a Secret Sorority Sister

Chapter 3

Elena unpacked the last of her belonging as Caroline slammed a flyer on her desk and she looked at it.

"It's a back to school party."

"And we're going."

"Caroline-"

"Come on Elena. We're going to have to get used to them when we're in a sorority."

"Fine. Just let me get dressed."

Elena got dressed in a short green dress as they headed to the party. Music pulsed through the house as her and Caroline got a few beers and slammed them down. Elena had lost track of time and how many beers she had consumed when she bumped into Damon.

He looked fairly buzzed himself. She sloshed her beer around and giggled straightening herself up.

"Well if it isn't my fierce RA. What are you doing at a party like this?"

"Letting lose. Us RA's do have lives too you know."

Elena laughed even though she didn't know what was so funny.

"You know you're really cute for an RA. I actually expected someone uglier and way less hot then you."

"Elena-"

She pressed her lips to his and giggled like she saw so many girls do.

"You shouldn't have done that Elena."

That's when she looked at Damon with a dead serious look on her face.

"I thought you wanted to let loose Damon."

She pushed him to a nearby wall and kissed his neck leaving trails of kisses down behind his ear. She could tell she was turning him on she just needed leverage. It had been a long time since she had actually done anything with anyone and for once she wanted to feel good.

"It'll feel good I promise."

Damon rolled his eyes contemplating his choice as she drew his head back to hers and they kissed. He lifted her up so they were hard core making out on the wall. It was more animalistic then anything and she loved it. She swore she could lose herself in this kiss and much more.

He pulled away and took her hand as he led her into an empty bedroom. They continued to kiss as he took her dress off leaving her in her bra and underwear and kissing her stomach and other places that drove her crazy. She pushed him off her and laughed as she threw him back on the bed and smiled as she took his pants off and took his hard erection in her mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down as she took all his long hard length in her mouth savoring the taste. He moaned as he threw her back on the bed and ripped off her panties entering her in the process. She gasped as he moved inside her harder and faster than anyone had before. It felt so good, but she wanted more of him then what he was giving her.

She flipped them over and laughed as she rode him making him cry out in pure ecstasy. That's when it happened the door flew open and a blonde she had recognized as Rebekah snapped a picture of her riding Damon.

Rebekah laughed and Damon had shoved Elena off him with anger on his face.

"What the hell Rebekah?"

"Pay backs a bitch Damon."

"We broke up two years Rebekah. Don't you think you should get over it?"

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Damon and Rebekah used to date and Rebekah had just caught Elena screwing her ex-boyfriend. Well there went her chances at getting into that sorority.

"No. I don't think so."

"Come on Rebekah. Delete the photo from your phone."

"Fine." She smiled hitting a button. "oops."

"Oops what? Rebekah, What did you do?"

"I accidently sent it to everyone. I guess everyone will know you screwed one of your residents by the end of the night. You better hope that doesn't get to your boss. I would hate to see what happens to you after that."

Rebekah smiled at Damon and left with her friends as she quickly got dressed again.

"Elena I am so sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen."

"You know what just forget it. Us having sex was a stupid mistake anyway. I should just go back to my dorm room."

Before he could say a word Elena was out of there receiving taunts and dirty looks her whole way back. She just hoped tomorrow would be a better day.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: In honor of my fellow Delena shippers I will be updating all my Delena stories first since their story on TVD has come to a close. It was a beautiful ending and it couldn't have been more perfect, but they can always live on in our hearts and through our fanfictions. Let's all ban together to keep Delena alive and make great fanfictions based around them. This couple might be over but they are not forgotten. Thank you for the six great years of Delena TVD and I hope the show still survives even without Elena there.

The Confessions of a Secret Sorority Sister

Chapter 4

"Elena, What the hell were you thinking?"

Elena opened her eyes and squinted daggers at Caroline who had just woke her up for no reason. She sat up in her bed and looked at Caroline with questioning eyes wondering what the hell had made Caroline upset this time.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember what happened last night."

"I was drunk Caroline. You know I always do stupid things when I'm drunk."

"Well this one tops anything you've ever done."

Caroline handed Elena her cellphone and Elena glimpsed at the picture of her riding none other than her RA Damon Salvatore. Oh my God. What had she done?

"What do you have to say for yourself now Elena Gilbert?"

"It was a stupid mistake I made while I was drunk Caroline. I'm sure everyone has had one and it will blow over."

"Yeah and so will our chances of getting into your mom's old sorority."

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl who took this photo of you and Damon was his ex-girlfriend Rebekah, who's the head of the sorority your mom was in, so in other words your ticket to that sorority flew out the window when you fucked her ex-boyfriend."

"Listen if Damon is her ex then she wouldn't care if I slept with him or not."

"Suite yourself, but I think we should get ready for our first day of class. Also don't be shocked if everyone is talking about you. Rebekah sent that photo to everyone on campus."

Elena sighed as Caroline grabbed some of her clothes. Elena grabbed the outfit she wanted for the first day and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water calmed her mind and smoothed away her thoughts. How could she not remember that she slept with Damon Salvatore? She would have to talk to him about it after class, but for right now it was time to get ready for her first day of classes. Elena had to make a good second impression on her fellow students so she had to pick out a kick ass outfit. Elena had personally picked out her navy blue mid sleeve blouse with a scoop neck and a light brown belt with her favorite jeans and light brown boots. She threw on her makeup and accessorized her hair with her clip on red hair extensions that made her curly hair look amazing. She just hoped that her outfit would be distracting enough that they wouldn't talk about her and Damon.

Elena sighed and with one last look at her mirror she took off to face the world.

By the time Elena was out of her classes she was seething with anger and rage. No one had given her a rest today about sleeping with her RA and Elena couldn't have been more embarrassed. She had made one tiny little mistake and had slept with Damon. Now she was being punished for it and she had no idea why.

She only knew that in that moment she had to go apologize to Damon. No matter how bad she had got it today, his day had probably been worse considering he was her RA who was supposed to set an example for her not to get into her pants when he had the chance.

Elena looked around the dorm rooms until she located the one he was staying in and knocked on the door. He answered it only wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans. She gulped this might have proven more difficult then what she had originally thought.

"Elena, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk in private?"

Damon gestured for Elena to come in and she stepped into his dorm room looking around. It had looked verily nice, but she wasn't here to look at a dorm room. She was here to clear the air with Damon and hopefully get her life back on track without any further complications from their one night stand,

"I came here to apologize."

"What for?"

"Sleeping with you. It was a stupid drunk mistake and I would really hate it if I was the cause for you losing your job."

"Well you can breathe easy on that part. I already reported it to my director and he told me to not let it happen again or else he would take further action and fire me. What happened between us can never happen again."

"Easy. It's already done. No more hot wild passionate sex for the both of us."

"I mean it was probably only good because we were drunk. We'd probably hate having sex with each other when we're sober."

She laughed, but then felt his lips on hers. She didn't know what she was doing except that every instinct in her body was telling her that she wanted to have sex with Damon after all the one time they did have sex they had been interrupted and besides it wouldn't hurt them to do it one more time just to see how it would really be like between them.

Damon pulled away from her exhaling and looking into her eyes. They were wild and something animalistic had taken a hold of both of them. Something that was dangerous and irrational, but demanded to be sated.

"We're only doing this one more time. Do you understand me?" He said with his breath heavy.

She nodded as they both headed for his bed. They kneeled on their knees as Damon took off Elena's shirt kissing her neck in the process. She moaned and unbuckled his belt sliding it threw the loops and throwing it to the floor. He grabbed her face and smashed his lips to hers as he pushed her down into his bed unzipping her boots and throwing them to the ground.

She looked up into Damon gorgeous blue eyes and unbuttoned his jeans helping him slid them off in the process. Something had felt off to her though. Why was she still almost fully clothed and he was down to his boxers.

She placed Damon hands to her jeans as he got the hint and unbuttoned hers getting the off as fast as he could and making her giggle a little in the process. He looked down and took in the sight of her in only her bra and underwear. Her socks had long since been taken off and now all they had was the dilemma of who would be the dominate first. Elena was about to reach and take off Damon's underwear when he pressed her hands down to the pillow. Man she had never felt so hot in her life.

"I hope you don't mind, but I like being the dominant." He said.

"That's not the way it was last night." She said with a smirk.

He grinned at her and shuffled through his bedroom drawer to pull out something. Elena had expected it to be a condom but was shocked when she felt cold metal snapping her wrist and something else snapping. She looked up and gasped at the fact that Damon had managed to handcuff one of her hands to the bedpost. No boy had ever tried that with her before, but she had to admit the sheer dominance of it got her all hot and bothered. This would be one pleasurable experience.

"Is this okay?" he said gesturing to the handcuff that kept her wrist captive.

"Who knew you could be so kinky?"

"Well it is our only time we're going to have sex with each other so I thought I'd pull out all the stops."

Elena shrugged as he went for her bra peeling off the useless piece of fabric and throwing it to the floor where the pile of clothes was quickly osculating. He placed his hands of her mounds and gave her a gentle squeeze. She bit her lip to surpass a moan. There was no way she would let Damon win in their battle for dominance. If she kept on moaning she would surely lose and Elena Gilbert was a winner. Damon had just shrugged it off though and moved on to setting his mouth on her nipples and giving them both a gentle suck. Her nipples had gotten hard from the softness but fierceness of his mouth and she had rewarded him with a small moan. Damon smiled and gave her a pointed look.

"Really that's all I get?"

"I guess you just have to try harder Mr. Salvatore."

Damon shrugged and kissed down to her stomach resting his lips by her underwear when he had gotten to that sensitive spot a hint of recognition flashed in Damon's eyes as a mischivios grin spreaded across his face.

"Well I guess if I have to try harder than I have to pull out all the stops."

Elena was about to question Damon when he had suddenly moved his body up to her upper torso. He had gotten rid of his underwear in the process and was now pressing the tip of his erection to her lips.

"Now I want you to take this in your mouth Elena and I want you to take all of it and don't play with me because I know you can."

Elena opened her mouth as Damon slammed his erection in her throat. She took him deeper and deeper until he moaned with pleasure. She had loved the sounds he was making and when he came in her mouth she had no objections to swallowing his whole load. It was a bit salty, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"What's next Salvatore?"

"Your reward."

"What do you mean?"

In one foul swoop Damon had taken her underwear off and inserted a finger into her soft wet folds teasing her until he finally slip a finger into her entrance. She bit her lip to surpass another moan. Damon grinned at her and slipped another finger in adding to the pleasure. She didn't know how much more of this she could take without slamming onto him and taking him herself. Damn handcuffs. Elena's breath grew heavy as Damon pulled away his fingers but was soon replaced with the gentle strokes of his tongue on her clint. She moaned as he lapsed his tongue on that spot over and over until she just couldn't take it anymore.

She needed him and she needed him now.

"Damon-"

"What is it Ms. Gilbert?" He said sucking on it gently.

"Would you please-"

"Please what?"

"Fuck me."

"What was that I couldn't hear you?"

"I want you to fuck me Damon Salvatore."

A grin spread across Damon's face as he took his hard erect penis and rubbed it on the inside of her folds teasing her with it in the same spot his mouth had just been.

"Do you like that?"

"You know I do."

"I want you to beg me to fuck you."

"I want you so much Damon."

"What do you want me to do Elena?"

"I want you to fuck me." She said gritting her teeth together.

His erection circled her entrance as she tried to fight the urge to take him herself. She was two seconds away from breaking those damned handcuffs.

"That's a very broad definition Elena. I need you to clarify it for me."

"Fine. I give up. You win Damon. I want you to fuck me however you see fit. Now please just fuck me already. I'm begging you."

"I thought you'd never ask."

She didn't even have time to respond before he was inside her slamming against her walls and making her cry out his name. God this had felt good. Ten times better then their drunken night of sex. She was amazed at how much she wanted this to happen. And since it would be the last time between them she wanted to enjoy herself.

Amazingly, Damon had reached to her handcuffs and unlocked them.

"Turn around Elena. Get on your hands and knees."

Elena obeyed as Damon slammed into her from behind taking her from behind in the doggie style motion. It wasn't everyone's cup of tea but to Elena it was amazing. It gave him better access to her g-spot and Elena couldn't help, but to cry out her moans of pleasure as Damon slammed into her not giving her a moment to compose herself as he literally plowed her into his mattress.

Elena had never had sex with a man like this and damn it had felt good. It had felt like she was on cloud nine and she never wanted to come down. That was until Damon pulled out. She was saddened by the loss of him as she turned around and noticed him jerking off. Had she not done it for him?

"Why are you doing that?"

"I don't want to come inside you without protection."

"Well it's a good thing I'm on the pill then. Go ahead. I give you my full permission."

Damon flipped her back over to on her back and she laughed until he slammed back into her. This time he was not holding back his moves were more animalistic and aggressive as she came letting her tears of pleasure spill out. It had felt good. Awhile after her release he had found his own and had sent the contents of his wet hot seed into her. She shivered as he collapsed onto her and pulled her into his embrace.

"So did you like it?"

"Are you kidding that was amazing?"

"Well I hate to toot my own horn, but I knew it was going to be."

She laughed and looked into his amazing blue eyes.

"It's just bad that we can't do this anymore. It was pretty awesome despite not having booze in my system."

He shrugged and they got out of bed getting dressed in the process. Her legs were still shaky and it was hard for her to move and get her clothes on but she had somehow managed it.

"Did you want to stay and watch a movie?" he said.

"That sounds great, but I promised Caroline we would go shopping for clothes for rush week and Elena Gilbert always keeps her promises."

"Well it's an admirable trait to have."

She smiled as Damon leaned in closer. Everything about him drove her crazy, but she knew she couldn't give into her desire again. Not if she wanted to be a sorority sister.

"Damon. You know we can't keep this up. It's wrong of us."

"I wasn't starting something. This is the last kiss we'll have until we mutually agree that we actually want to be together."

"I don't see that ever happening. Especially considering your position."

He smiled and gave her a small kiss.

"Some things are worth the risk."

She smiled and they kissed again as if this was going to be the last kiss they shared.

"Goodbye Damon Salvatore."

"Have a nice day Elena Gilbert."

Elena smiled and left Damon's room as she left to go shop with Caroline one thought crossed her mind.

Would she ever be able to look at Damon the same way again? And could she control herself before it was too late to save herself?


	5. Chapter 5

The Confessions of a Secret Sorority Sister

Chapter 5

Elena sighed as she looked at her dress options. Today was the day that her and Caroline were visiting the sororities and after the first impression Elena had made she needed a dress that would set her over the edge to where they would forget this whole thing happened. Well at least the other two, she had no doubt that this would be something Rebekah would remember for a very long time.

Caroline entered the room wearing a bright pink sun dress as she looked Elena up and down. She was still in her pajamas and her top three choices were on the bed. She didn't even know why she gave a shit about this sorority stuff in the first place. Just because her mother was in a sorority doesn't mean Elena had to be exactly like her.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"I don't know what to wear. I want to not come across as some slut who screwed her RA a couple of days ago. I want to be a more responsible person."

"Well you at least only had sex with him once."

"Twice actually."

"Oh my God Elena seriously. Did you accidently trip and fall into his dick this time?"

"No actually. This time I went to his room which was very private and let's just say he blew my mind with how amazing the sex was, but this is the last time I'll ever do it."

"It better be. You're future depends on not screwing around with your RA Elena. Now come on I'll help you find something to wear."

Elena sighed as Caroline threw her clothes back into the closet.

"Isn't it custom to wear a dress?"

"Dresses aren't you Elena. Now come on I have an idea."

When they were done, Elena was dressed in a teal under top and a tan over cover with her blue jeans and brown wedges. Elena's hair was curled and her makeup was done. Her and Caroline made their way over to Alpha Delta where Rebekah opened the door and her face fell flat at the sight of Elena.

"Girls. Come on in."

Caroline and Elena made their way inside and listened as Rebekah described an upcoming event that all the sororities did.

"Well we all participate in a pageant to raise money for charity. It's a fun way for all of us to get along too."

"What does the winner win?" Caroline said.

"A scholarship and a trip to palm springs for spring break."

"That sounds awesome."

"It is."

Caroline smiled as Elena tried not to roll her eyes. She always hated those type of things and now she was stuck doing one if she got into any sorority. Once they were done, A soccer ball came flying towards Elena and she hit it with her head kicking it to the girl with blonde hair across the street.

The blonde girl smiled and crossed the street extending her hand out.

"I suspect you ladies are coming to our open house too. Hi I'm Liv Parker. I'm president of Kai Delta Omega."

Elena smiled and shook her hand.

"So I see you went to Rebekah's sorority. That was very brave of you especially after what happened with her ex-boyfriend Damon."

"Well I should have known you would know about that, but I was drunk."

"Oh I don't care that you slept with Damon. Honestly he's hot and Rebekah is a bitch."

Elena laughed. "I think you're the first person who actually made me laugh about it."

"Well you were drunk."

"Yes I was."

Liv and her laughed.

"Well I'm interested in getting to know you Elena Gilbert."

"You too."

After their tours, Elena and Caroline walked back to their dorm rooms.

"So which sorority are you shooting for?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not sure yet. What about you?"

"Well I really liked Rebekah and the girls at Alpha Delta. I can really see myself with them."

"I can't picture myself there actually."

"Where can you picture yourself?"

"Actually I'm really liking the girls at Kai Delta Omega. I can really see myself there."

"But that means we'll be separated."

"Just because we're in different sororities doesn't mean we can't still be friends."

"Whatever Elena. You'll see."

Caroline walked away and Elena sighed. This would be more difficult then she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

The Confessions of a Secret Sorority Sister

Chapter 6

Elena walked into the dining hall without Caroline, who had just happened to be still mad at her, and went to go get her breakfast for the day. It was a Saturday and the last day they could place their bids for which sorority they should be in. Caroline was all for joining Alpha Delta and wanted Elena to join it with her, but Elena had a more realistic approach to what she wanted. She knew for a fact that as soon as Rebekah would see her bid, she would just laugh it off and toss it in the trash somewhere and if Elena wanted to join a sorority she at least deserved a fair chance, which was why Liv's sorority was perfect for her.

There was way less pressure and all the girls were into sports. Elena didn't even mind this stupid pageant idea as long as she could feel like she was a part of something again. Elena got her food and looked across the dining hall to see who was all there. Elena spotted Damon in an empty booth all by himself and he was defiantly staring at her, but she knew she couldn't risk it. Not if she wanted her reputation to go away. Thankfully a voice had saved her out of no where and she couldn't help, but feel grateful.

"Elena! Over here!" Liv said waving her over to the table where a few of her sorority sisters were sitting.

Elena made her way over ignoring Damon's glances of want and she dropped her tray on Liv's table sitting with the queen B herself.

"So Elena bid day is finally here have you thought about who you're going with?"

"Yes I think I've made up my mind there's just one small problem with it."

"And what's that?"

"My roommate Caroline wants me to join the same sorority she's pledging."

"Do you want my advice?"

"Sure."

"Go with the one you would see yourself in. Caroline doesn't influence your decisions and it's your life."

"Thanks for the advice Liv."

"Anytime."

Elena looked over the way at Damon.

"And Elena."

"Yes…"

"If you chose us there would be nothing standing in your way of having any guy you want. We're not the jealous ex girlfriend type."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Liv smiled as Elena made her way to the greek office. She knew that no matter what one of her decisions would hurt someone and as she placed her bid she finally thought that she had made the right choice. She just hoped she didn't live to regret it.


	7. Chapter 7

The Confessions of a Secret Sorority Sister

Chapter 7

Elena sighed as she took a look at her old photographs in a few short hours she would know if she had been accepted in a sorority for pledge week. She just hoped everything would go smoothly until then. Unfortunetly time wasn't on her side as Caroline stormed into their room.

"I can't believe you Elena."

"What did I do this time Caroline?"

"You pledged for Liv's sorority. I thought we were in this together."

"We are, but we also need to make our own decisions."

"That's just perfect Elena. I wished I knew that piece of advice before I joined this stupid sorority stuff."

"What are you talking about Caroline? You've been wanting to join a sorority since before high school. You love organizing parties and events. You would be perfect for a sorority."

"You're right I would be, but it's obvious to me that you don't have it in you. You just don't have the right look for a sorority girl. I honestly had no clue what you were thinking."

"Wow Caroline. Just because you wanted to pledge for Rebekah's sorority doesn't mean you have to be a stuck up bitch like her too."

"Wow. I would suggest finding another place for you to sleep tonight, because I can't stand to look at your face right now."

"Right back at you bestie."

Elena grabbed a small duffel bag and made her way to the one person she knew wouldn't turn her away. She knocked on his door and her eyes grew wide when she noticed he was only in his boxers. She promised herself that she wouldn't do this again, but a small taste of the forbidden wouldn't hurt.

Elena shoved Damon back into his room and closed the door. Before he could protest her lips were on his and their clothes were off within an instant. His body always felt good against hers and she always would want more of him.

Damon pulled back breathless after they were finished and kissed her.

"What made you change your mind?" he said.

"Let's just say life is too short to worry about pesky details." She smiled and kissed him again.

He laughed and flipped her back over in his bed. She had to admit that this night had taken an unexpected turn and she couldn't wait to see what the rest of her life held for her.


	8. Chapter 8

The Confessions of a Secret Sorority Sister

Chapter 8

Elena exhaled as she went to go check her mail. Today was the day bids came out and she was checking her mail to see if she got into any of the sororities. She placed the key into her mail slot and grabbed her mail instantly smiling as she read two of her bids in the mail.

She didn't care about getting into Rebekah's sorority. She had got a bid to Liv's sorority and now she wanted to go celebrate. She ran to her dorm and knocked on Damon's door. He opened it surprised to see here. It also wasn't a bad plus that he was shirtless. She pushed him into his room as he grabbed the edge of her skirt. She hadn't come here to have sex, but sex with Damon was always a plus.

"To what do I owe this surprise?" he said as he threw her on his bed.

She laughed as he placed himself on top of her and kissed her neck. She would forget about the bid soon if he kept doing that. Sure dating an RA was scandalous to most girls, but they weren't dating. They were just having really hot and really passionate sex almost all the time. Elena wished they could be more time, but until then she really didn't mind.

She gasped as Damon's hands slipped into her underwear and placed his fingers inside her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he said kissing her stilling pumping his fingers into her.

"I got the bid."

"That's great."  
Elena smiled as they kissed.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" he said between kisses.

"Yes."

She flipped them over so she would be on top of him. She took his belt off and smiled at him.

"I want to be on top."

Damon smiled and brought their lips together giving into their favorite activity.

After Elena finished up with Damon, she packed up her dorm room and looked around at Caroline's stuff until she was ready to go and start her new life with her new sorority sister's.


	9. Chapter 9

The Confessions of a Secret Sorority Sister

Chapter 9

For the first time in Elena's life she actually felt nervous as she stood in front of the door to Kai Delta Omega. It was her first night of what other people in the sororities like to call hell week. It was the final stretch you had to get through in order to fully be accepted into the sorority.

There were officially fifty girls in her pledge class, but only twenty would be accepted into the sorority itself. It was Elena's job to make sure she was one of those twenty. She knocked on the door and Liv answered it smiling.

"Well look who it is. Get in here Gilbert Hell week has officially begun."

Elena was taken into a room where she was handed an envelope.

"Attention pledges, Angela and Piper are handing out an envelope that contains your part of the scavenger hunt. In there you will find one item that you must retrieve from somewhere on campus and they won't be easy to obtain. You'll have to use your wit and smart to obtain them and some of you might even have to use your physical strength to get these items. Now unfortunately we only have forty sleeping bags to go around so the last ten who bring me their item will be eliminated and booted from their pledge class. Happy findings ladies. Your time begins now."

Elena ripped open her envelope and read it.

"You have got to be kidding me." She whispered under her breath.

The note had read 'The fellow pledge must obtain a pair of boxer shorts and/or panties from their former RA.'

This would be easy for Elena to get, but she had to put in some effort in it or she would feel like she hadn't earned it. Elena sighed and ran over to Damon's dorm room knocking on his door calmly. Damon opened it and gave her a slight smile as he stepped out of her way so she could get in.

"I thought you would be with your pledge class tonight."

"I was but we wrapped up early. Live just felt under the weather."

"Well that sucks for her, but it still doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"What if I just wanted to see my boyfriend?"

Elena was shocked at what she just said, but what else was she supposed to call him at this point?

"You're boyfriend huh?"

"Yes. That is if you want to be my boyfriend. I mean I'm not your student anymore so there's no real reason we should hide anything."

Damon stepped closer to her as she looked down at his extremely kissable lips.

"I agree." He said taking her in his arms and kissing her.

They feel back on the bed as she laughed lifting up his shirt and throwing it on the floor. She kissed him as his lips trailed down her neck. She was working on his pants when he lifted her up and took off her shirt and was working on her bra while kissing her neck. God it felt good, but she couldn't let having sex with Damon stop her from remembering why she was here in the first place.

Hopefully the other forty hadn't found their items by the time she was done with Damon. He finally managed to get her bra off and then laid her down gently sucking on her nipples. She moaned as she unbuckled his pants and there underneath them was his glorious set of boxers that she would soon have to steal.

She grabbed at them as he helped her shove them down his legs. She grabbed onto them as Damon continued to kiss her neck. She let out a moan as she tossed his boxers into her open purse. She smiled slightly. Mission accomplished.

She laid back as Damon undid her button to her jeans and slid his hands into her underwear pumping his fingers into her. She moaned as she flipped them over and got rid of everything. Damon joined both of them together and for a minute Elena forgot all about the stupid scavenger hunt and reveled in just being with Damon like this. How he felt inside her and the things he would do to make her moan. She really did want Damon as her boyfriend no matter what others would think.

When they were finished, Damon had rolled off of her and exhaled.

"Wow. That was fast and rough. I didn't know you liked it like that. It was almost as if you were in a hurry."

"What? No. I wasn't in a hurry. Why would you get an idea like that?"

"You had to retrieve a pair of your RA's underwear for the scavenger hunt didn't you?"

"Wait. How did you know about that?"

"This wasn't the first time someone tried to get my underwear. I've never had sex with them though that was different."

"So you knew about this and you just didn't give them to me."

"Yep. I thought I might as well have a little fun too." He Said with a smile.

She smacked him playfully as they both laughed and fell back into his bed. He kissed her frowning slightly.

"I really wish you didn't have to go, but I would hate for you to go through all this effort and not be even a part of the top forty."

Elena nodded and kissed him one last time before getting dressed. She grabbed her purse and kissed Damon one last time.

"I really did mean what I said about you being my boyfriend. I would really love that."

"And I will gladly accept. Now go on before you lose."

He pressed opened his door.

"Elena one more thing."

"What?" she said

He pressed her into his open door and kissed her. She smiled at him until she saw Caroline looking at them from the hall. Her mouth was hanging open in utter shock. Elena shrugged it off.

"I'll talk to you later." She said kissing him again.

Damon closed his door as Elena walked away, but Caroline wouldn't let it go that easily.

"What was that?"

"It's none of your concern Caroline."

"Elena we've been best friends since we were five when we're you going to tell me you were screwing our RA?"

"He's not our RA Caroline. At least not anymore."

"So what you just decided to make it official tonight? He's not even your boyfriend Elena."

Elena turned around sharply stopping Caroline in her tracks.

"That's where you're wrong Caroline. He is my boyfriend. We've actually been having sex for a while now. Not that that's any of your business anyway. Now why don't you go do me a favor and go back to kissing Rebekah's ass I have way better things to do then listen to you bitch and moan."

She turned back around and went back to the Kai Delta Omega house. Liv was there smiling as Elena handed her Damon's boxers and smiled.

"How did you manage to get these?"

"I have my ways." She said smiling.

"Well good news is that you're the tweeny fifth person in the house so congratulations you have made it to the next round."

Elena smiled as she made her way into the house feeling accomplished in more ways than one.


	10. Chapter 10

The Confession of a Secret Sorority Sister

Chapter 10

Elena Gilbert rolled her last suitcase over the threshold as she went into the room where the other pledges were spending time together. She figured if these were going to be her sorority sisters she might as well spend some time getting to know them.

There was about ten of them, so she started with the girl who seemed most approachable. Her name was Lexi and Elena swore she was the most gorgeous girl she had ever saw with her long blonde hair and her piercing blue eyes. She was the one who suggested that they all sit down in a circle and get to know each other a little better. Elena obliged ready to get to know her sisters.

They sat in a circle as Lexi started.

"Hi i'm Lexi. And this is an exercise to get to know each other were going to pass this ball around and tell everyone one interesting fact about us. I'll start fist. My name is Lexi and I actually beat up boys when I was younger. Don't get me wrong I love boys, but some of them can be douche bags."

The croup laughed as Lexi passed the ball off to the next person.

"Hi I'm Nora. And I actually convinced my girlfriend beside me Mary-Louise to join the sorority with me."

Nora kissed who Elena assumed was Mary-Louise and handed her the ball.

"Hi, my name is Mary-Louise and I've been with my girlfriend Nora for eight years. She's the love of my life and I hope you guys are accepting of us."

Mary-Louise handed the ball to another girl and she smiled.

"Hi my name is Victoria and I've known Liv since we were kids. "

"Hi my name is Bonnie and I love long walks on the beach."

"Hi my name is Sarah and I love photography."

"Hi my name is Sage and I love boxing."

"Hi my name is April and I'm a beauty pagent queen."

"Hi I'm Megan and I just love sorority life."

"Hi I'm Andi and I want to be a reporter."

That's when they finally got to Elena.

"Ugh. Hello my name is Elena Gilbert and I'm here to get my degree in Pre-Med."

The girls clapped and Elena clapped along that wasn't so hard. Maybe these girls wouldn't be so hard to get along with, but despite how cheerful they were she hated that her and Caroline were going to be apart of separate sororities and competing against each other in the university sorority pageant. Even if they were apart of seperate Sororities she still wanted to be apart of Caroline's life. She had to fix this friendship and soon or else Elena would lose her best friend in the entire world and she never wanted that to happen. Hopefully it never would or else Elena didn't know what she would do.


	11. Chapter 11

The Confessions of a Secret Sorority Sister

Chapter 11

Elena was in a peaceful sleep when the sound of a military alarm woke her from her slumber. The rest of the girls woke up around her as she checked the time on her cellphone. Why the hell were they waking them up at 4:30 am in the morning. Liv entered with a microphone and smiled at all her pledges.

"Alright, it's time to get up you stupid bitches. You're task for today is to get through a military training course. Ten of you will enter, but only five of you will get through this. Now come on! Get dressed! I'll see you in five minutes flat!"

Liv exited the room as the other girls quickly got dressed. Elena got dressed with them and went out to the back yard for the military course. She had to admit that it was intimidating, but she could get through this. She had to.

After Elena got dressed she met everyone in the field. Liv was standing there looking as fierce as ever. Elena would probably have a hard time with this, but she was determined to win. No matter what the cost.

Elena looked around at the not so sure looks of her competitors. She just hoped she didn't get eliminated. She needed this sorority more than anything. Liv allowed them to stretch and Elena did the stretches she used to do in cheerleading. She just hoped it was enough to get her through this brutal course.

"Alright ladies will do this one at a time. First up is Elena Gilbert. The ten women with the best time will be through. Good luck Elena."

Elena nodded as she took a deep breath. There was something so nerve racking about being the first one to do something. She was the girl to set the example, but she was also the girl who had to watch everyone try to beat her.

She put her hair into a ponytail as she looked at the long obstacle course ahead of her. She just hoped she was strong enough to do this or else she didn't know what she would do. Sure she still had Damon, but she had lost her best friend because of this. She just didn't want it not to be worth it.

"Alright Elena. We'll start on three. One. Two. Three!"

Time seemed to slow down as Elena went through the obstacle course. First up her challenge was to climb up a ladder. It seemed simple enough, but she knew this would only get harder as she went along so she tried to conserve her energy some.

Next up were some hurtles. She never really had been good at these, so when she tripped over one, she was not surprised. She groaned but forced herself to get back up. She couldn't let this slow her down any. She had to keep going. She had to keep fighting or else she would lose it all. And Elena was never one for being the loser.

Next she had to crawl. Some people made it so easy and at times it was okay, but Elena was starting to get a little winded. She just had to remember tio believe in herself. She knew she could do this. She knew she could make it into this sorority. Even if she didn't she wouldn't go down without a fight.

After a few more of those dreadful hurtles she found herself on the balance beam. She was thankful for those years her parents had made her do gymnastics and went through it pretty easily without falling off. She jumped off and ran to her next course.

She ran up the slanted wall using the rope as a way to help her. The rope cut into her skin and stung a little, but she had no time to complain. She just had to keep on pushing through. After a few more sets of dreadful hurtles which she was getting better at she came to a set of bleachers she had to run up and jump off of.

Unfortunately fate was not on her side and she fell on her ankle. It hurt like a bitch, but she knew she couldn't quit now not when she was so far ahead. She would just have to have someone look at it later. This was her time to shine and she wasn't going to lose it because of a simple thing such as a sprain.

It had hurt even worse when she had to do a few moe wall climbs and hurtles before coming up to a ditch she had to jump in. She bit on her lips as she fell into it and climbed back out. This was really intense for a sorority, but Elena had a feeling that was exactly how Liv liked it and she would not show any mercy no matter how nice she seemed.

Needless to say Elena was grateful that the next test was one of the ladders she saw from earlier. It made things a little bit more easy. After that came the tires. She did her best to do them. It wasn't that easy but she made it through before she came to the monkey bars. She swung herself around on them before she faced her final challenge climbing a rope wall. She took a deep breath and climbed up before stopping on the bar above it. She only had to make this small climb down and than she would be finished. She took another deep breath and climbed down it with as much speed as she possibly could. Once she was done she hit the ground and took several deep breaths trying to catch up for the ones she had lost.

A girl she hardly knew clicked the stop watch she had been holding and gave Elena a bottle of water which she guzzled down immediately.

"What was my time?" she asked.

"I'm not allowed to say. It will only worry you. Now go take a seat over there before you pass out."

Elena nodded as she took a seat on the bench. Now all she had to do was wait for her fate to be revealed.

Once everyone had gone through the course, which took a couple hours and had involved Elena waiting by texting Damon what was going on which lead to him asking him to come over after, the result were finally in.

Elena stood on her very sore ankle and reminded herself to get it checked out by the health office before she met Damon. It was finally time to hear her fate and she just hoped she could tell him exciting news.

"Alright ladies. I would like to thank you for doing your best, but now it's time to pick the top five. If I don't call you're name you will be dismissed from the sorority. Now let's get started. Lexi."

The girls congratulated her as she took a spot next to Liv.

"Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled and took a place by Lexi.

"Mary-Louise."

Mary Louise flashed Elena her killer smile and too a spot focusing her gaze on her girlfriend Nora.

"Nora."

Nora did a fist pump as all the girls tensed up. There was six of us and only one spot left.

"Alright ladies. There's only one spot in our sorority left. Thank you all for your consideration, but the girl we're going for is Elena."

Elena put her hand over her mouth as she joined the group. She couldn't believe it. She had made it through. She was now officially a sorority sister. She just couldn't wait to get inducted and tell Damon. This was the best day of her life and it had only just begun.


	12. Chapter 12

The Confession of a Secret Sorority Sister

Chapter 12

Elena fidgeted with her hair one last time as she examined her hair one last time. Tonight was the night her and Damon would finally go out on their first date and she couldn't decide what to wear. It was times like this that she wished she was still talking to Caroline. She could really use some fashion advice at the moment.

She sighed as she paced around the room. What was she going to do? She couldn't go to this date in her birthday suit even if Damon would appreciate it. She sighed again in frustration as Liv came into the room.

"Trouble in paradise?" Liv asked

"Not exactly."

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like I have nothing to wear for this date."

"Here, let's go look in your closet I think I can whip something up."

Elena smiled as Liv dragged her to her closet and gave her an outfit to put on.

"Just remember guys can find simple sexy too."

Elena nodded as she changed into the outfit liv had chose for her. She smiled and examined herself in the mirror staring at her outfit from head to toe. She wore a nice pair of jeans with a gray undershirt and a black cover up with her black boots. She had to admit she looked pretty good.

"There now you're perfect." Liv said.

Elena smiled and grabbed her purse. It was time to head out. As if right on cue a knock sounded at the door and Elena went to go answer it.

Damon stood at the doorway and smiled at her.

"You look so beautiful." he said.

Elena smiled and stepped outside as Liv leaned in the doorway.

"Have fun you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Liv said with a wink as she closed the door.

Damon and Elena laughed as they walked to Damon's car.

When Damon and Elena got to the restaurant they sat down at a table as Elena looked through the menu feeling nervous. She had to say something or else she would look stupid under that smoldering gaze

"The food looks so good."

"Did you want-" Damon said as the same time she talked.

"Sorry." she said. "You first he said at the same time.

They both chuckled it was as if they were on the same wave length.

"How about egg plant Parmesan?" She asked.

"You're an eggplant girl."

"Is that bad?" than she thought about it. "You don't like eggplant."

"I love it. Just taking notes."

"For what? Our second date?"

"Eh I was thinking five year anniversary."

She looked at him and smiled. She couldn't wait to figure out what that was about.

As soon as dinner was over, Damon took Elena to go see a movie in a vacant theater. She smiled at the irony of it all. After all how many times do two people get to share a movie theater together without the interference of others around them?

They both picked out their seats and Elena laughed as she recognized the movie was in french.

"You took me to see a french flix."

"What can I say i'm a sucker for romance."

Elena smiled and leaned in to kiss him. It had been a good date so far. She was glad that she had given Damon Salvatore a chance. She just hoped it went up from here.


	13. Chapter 13

The Confessions of a Secret Sorority Sister

Chapter 13

This was the moment Elena had been waiting for. The moment she would remember for the rest of her life. Today was the final day of her intuition into the sorority and she wanted nothing more than to be a part of this. She looked out into the audience and shocked to see that Caroline was there with Rebekah and her girls. She missed her friend more than anything, but she knew she couldn't think about that right now not when she was so close.

Damon was beside her rubbing her shoulders as she prepared for the most important race of her life. The rules were simple all she had to do was be one of the first five girls over the finish line and than she would be in. She just had to be fast enough.

"Hey look at me." Damon said.

Elena sighed as she turned to him and he held her face smiling.

"You've got this. You know you've got this. No matter what happens I got you. "

Elena nodded smiling at him as he kissed her. It was the kind of kiss that could rock her world. He could rock her world. When he pulled away she smiled.

"Thank you. I'm gonna go and win this race."

Damon nodded as Elena went to the line and took a deep breath. This was it the moment they had all been waiting for. The moment that would change her life forever. When she heard that gun go off she was running for her life going through obstacle after obstacle until she was at the finish line. She just hoped it was all worth it. She waited until everyone else was finished holding onto Damon's hand until it was all over. Than liv came on stage and smiled calling out the names. She held her breath until Liv called her name. She hugged Damon and went onto the stage and hugged Live. She couldn't believe it she made it she finally made it.


	14. Chapter 14

The Confessions of A Secret Sorority Sister

Chapter 14

Elena exhaled as she examined herself in the full length mirror gathering up the courage to finally go downstairs and join Liv and the others so they could get the acceptance ceremony started, but for whatever reason she was stuck there standing still and thinking about a time where Caroline and Elena were children and talking about when this would happen to them...

Elena sat down on the floor playing with her dolls as she heard excited footsteps coming up the stairs. She put down her doll and turned her head slightly to see Caroline emerging from the top of the stairs, her blonde curls being unreasonably untamed. After quickly fixing her hair which Caroline always did she sat down next to Elena and grabbed a doll. Elena didn't mind though. Her and Caroline had been friends for years and she hoped that they would both be friends long after this.

"So my mom told me about these awesome things called sororities today, but told me I had to be older to join one of them."

"What do you even do?"

"They're like the most awesome friendship group there is but you have to pay to be in them."

"I don't know Caroline it seems like kind of a bad idea to pay people to be your friends."

"What would you know you haven't even looked into it?"

Elena shrugged not caring about this sorority thing.

"We should do it."

"Do what?"

"We should join a sorority together when we're older of course."

"I don't know car-"

"You don't want to leave me alone do you?"

"Of course not. I would never leave you alone Caroline."

"Good. I'm glad to have a friend like you Elena."

"And I'm glad to be your friend."

Caroline and Elena smiled together before going back to playing with their dolls.

Elena felt as if she were a doll as she looked in the mirror looking at her ceremony dress once more. Was it too much for her sorority or not enough? She wished Caroline was here. She would be able to tell her. She was always the fashionable one in their friend group. But Elena did admit she looked good in a long forest green off the shoulder dress with a train and sleeves. She loved it and hoped that everyone else did too.

Taking a deep breath, Elena heard the door open and turned around to see Damon standing in the door way looking good in a tux that she had to admit he looked sexy in. She wondered what he thought she looked like.

"So what do you think?"

"You look beautiful, but I think there's something missing."

"Oh?" she said examining herself in the mirror. Her hair was done in a fishtail braid and her makeup was done simply, but she couldn't pin point what she was missing until Damon came up to her carrying a small wooden box.

"What's this?" she said taking it between her fingers.

"It's a present for you. Just a congratulations for making it."

Elena nodded and looked down at the necklace that he had placed there smiling. The necklace was a circular necklace with a few tiny details and a small ruby on the top. She had to admit that it was simple yet beautiful.

"Oh Damon. You shouldn't have. Can you put it on for me?"

Damon nodded taking the necklace as she turned back to the mirror watching him with her eyes. She smiled as the necklace hit her neck before she turned to him feeling a strange feeling that she really hadn't felt before. Before she could say something to him the door opened and Lexi walked in looking hot in a long black strapless gown. She was glad that she had made it with her.

"Hey Elena we're starting."

"Thanks Lexi, I'll be right out."

Lexi nodded and went out the door as Damon hooked his arm into hers.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah. I am." she said smiling as they walked out the door ready to face whatever was next.

Elena exhaled as she stood on top of the stairs waiting for her turn to descend down the stairs and get inducted in the sorority, but first she had to watch the others go first. She smiled as she clapped for all the others.

Liv was downstairs smiling at everyone as she read the names looking like a supermnodel in her own dress.

"Good evening everyone I would like to present to you the new pledges for Kai Delta Omega. First up we have Bonnie Bennett."

People clapped as Bonnie descended down the steps with her escort Enzo and got pinned by Liv before they split up and Bonnie stayed on the side.

"Nora Hildegard."

"Mary-Louise."

"Lexi Branson."

Lexi turned to her and winked as she made her way downstairs and Elena inhaled than exhaled. It was her turn next and she was so nervous that she would trip and fall making an embarrassment of herself. It was like Damon had heard her thoughts because he squeezed her hand encouraging her as Liv called name.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked looking at her with those blue eyes that she loved.

"Just don't let me fall."

"Never."

she smiled as they descended down the stairs making their way to Liv. All eyes were on her and she nervously smiled finally making her way to Liv. Damon kissed her hand sending shivers up her spine as he squeezed her hand and told her good luck before joining the other men over on the floor. She turned to Liv wondering if she looked more confident than she felt.

"Do you accept the rules and priorities that come with being a member of Kai Delta Omega. And do you promise to honor your sisters and out them first over all else?"

"I do." she said with confidence making sure that Liv knew that she wanted to be there.

"Then without further a do I Olivia Parker accept you Elena Gilbert into the sisterhood. May your time here be a pleasant and overall eye opening experience."

Elena's smile got brighter as Liv pinned her pin on and everyone clapped as she turned to them making her way to the other girls. Finally she was apart of a something bigger than herself and she had to admit that it felt great.


End file.
